Avalon: Guardians of Magic
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: Set 5 years after the books that are out so far. I edited the chapters, and added an author's note. Please Read and Review. Let me know how I'm doing.
1. Author

Hi everyone,

I am working on another chapter and it will be up very soon. I just wanted to leave a note. I just got out the little reference book out that I had made a short while ago. It's just basically information about the mages and wrods and creatures and places. I printed it all out from but I can't find that site to update my information. Anyway, it says that Adriane, Emily, and Kara are all 13, and Zach is 15. That males them two years apart. in my story, Adriane, Kara, and Emily are 18, which would make Zach 20. I just wanted to leave a little note.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Are you ready to do this?" Kara asked. Adriane looked into the floor length mirror, checking to make sure that everything was perfect.

"I'm ready whenever you are." She responded. Emily went to the door and gave Zach the okay to go ahead and get the service started.

Before Kara and Emily started out, Emily gave her a hug and said, "I'm so happy for you. You and Zach are perfect for each other." Zach was waiting for her at the end of the aisle at the altar. Even though she was eighteen, she knew that her and Zach loved each other. When Zach proposed, she had to beg her Gran to let them wed. Now finally it was happening.

Kara started out first, wearing a lovely peach gown. Emily soon followed her, wearing an identical dress, but with an addition. Emily wanted a train on hers. Finally it was her turn. Flowers in hand, she took a deep breath and took the first step of her new life. Every eye was on her. She was wearing a slim white gown that hugged her body. The veil had diamonds in it.

Her dad took her by the hand to walk her down the aisle. Adriane looked around. Everyone from the mansion and her relatives were in the aisle. In the first row to her left, was her mom, with a tissue dabbing her eyes.

When they got to their destination, Mr. Charday lifted his daughter's veil, and gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down beside his wife. Then the ceremony began. "Dearly and beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Zach Aldenmore and Adriane Charday together in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman away today?" The pastor asked.

Mr. Charday stood back up and answered, "I do." He sat back down.

"Do you Zach, take Adriane, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Zach gently squeezed Adriane's hand. "With all of my heart and my very last breath. I do." He slid the wedding band on her finger. There was something special about these wedding bands. Adriane and Zach used their magic to create them. When ever one of them needed the other, they would know. Adriane's wedding band had twelve diamonds in it.

"Do you Adriane, take Zach, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Adriane looked deep into her lover's eyes. "I will never love another. I do." She slipped the ring on his finger.

"If there is anyone here today that feels that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The pastor announced very loudly. He waited a few minutes before he continued. "Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

While Zach was kissing Adriane, The pastor added, "It is a great privilege to announce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Zach Aldenmore." Everyone cheered.

- - - - - - - - - - -

At the reception, everyone kept congratulating the happy couple. Zach leaned over and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back. She gave him a kiss. At eighteen and twenty years of age, they were happy with their desicion. They have spent the last four years saving Avalon and saving Ravenswood. Their magic has grown in so many ways. Their maturity levels were above those of their age group. They have dealt with pain, loss, and death, more so then anyone else.

"Can we get everyone's attention?" Kara asked, tapping her spoon against her orange juice glass.

'What are you doing, Barbie?" Adriane asked, using her nickname for Kara. After fours years, Emily, Kara, and Adriane, along with Zach have become best friends. Always being there when they were needed.

'Watch and see, Morticia." Kara replied, using _her _nickname for Adriane. "Please stand to watch the newlyweds cut the cake."

Zach smiled at Adriane and took her hand. Together they made their way to the middle of the room. Zach handed her the knife, then took her hand in his, and together they sliced two small pieces off the cake. Then they fed them to each other. Everyone clapped.

"Time for Zach and Adriane to honor us with their first dance." Emily said.

Just then, 'I Do Cherish You' by 98 Degress came on. Zach led her to the center of the room, and together they started to sway to the music.

"I'm really glad you agreed to marry me." Zach said.

"Me too. We're soul mates." Adriane replied.

- - - - - - - - -

When the song ended, Zach pulled Adriane toward the door. "Wait." Emily cried. "Before you leave, Adriane needs to throw the bouquet."

"Why?" Zach asked.

"It's a wedding tradition. When the bride throws the bouquet, whoever catches it would most likely be the next to wed." Adriane explained.

"Oh, okay." Zach shrugged his shoulders.

Adriane climbed on the stage, turned her back to the group of ladies. She closed her eyes and threw.

She heard a scramble of bodies behind her. When she turned around, Emily was holding the bouquet.

"Looks like Emily will be the next to get married." Adriane stated.

Emily turned beet red and turned toward Marlin. Thanks to wolf, dragon, unicorn and healing power, him and Lorren were disguised to look normal.

With one last hug, Zach and Adriane were on their way.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"We still haven't figured out where we're going to live at." Zach said to Adriane on their honeymoon. Adriane was wearing a sexy black lingerie.

"We'll figure that out when we get back home. For tonight, it's just about me and you." Adriane said, coming over and slipping under the covers.

"I know, but I'm just worried. Also, we need enough space for Dreamer and Drake." Zach added, letting Adriane kiss his neck.

"How about this, I'll talk to Gran and see if we can't live in Gardner's mansion. Dreamer and Drake can live with us, and we'll both be there in case anyone tries to get to the computer mainframe and hack into our files." Adriane said, calming him down.

"Okay." Zach said, kissing her. He slid the straps to her lingerie off of her shoulders.

"Aren't you forgetting two things?" Adriane asked.

Zach just looked at her. "The one is the GLOVE, and the other is the lights."

"Oh. That's right." Zach said, laughing. He put his _glove _on, and shut off the lights. "You know, I can make this longer. I do have the power to control time."

"Go right ahead." Adriane said. Zach focused. red magic flowed from the dragon stone around his wrist. It wrapped around Adriane and Zach, slowing them down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Emily, Marlin, Kara, Lorren, Zach, and Adriane all approached Gran. She was in her garden, weeding.

When she heard the footsteps coming, she looked up. There were the four teenagers that were going to save Avalon, plus the goblin prince and the merprince. "Yes?" she asked.

"Well, last night Zach was worried about where we were going to live. He wants enough space for us and for Drake and Dreamer. I thought that if we got your permission, we could live at the mansion. We'll be there in case someone tries to break into it for files of the creatures here in the forest." Adriane said, in a rushed tone. Her Gran gave her permission to wed Zach, but she didn't know the answer for her request.

"Well…I have no problem with it, as long as Kara and Emily are also okay with it." Gran said. She looked at them.

"I think it is a good idea." Emily responded.

"Yeah. If we need to go there in the middle of the night or something, we won't have to wake your Gran up to do it. We'll just knock on the door at the mansion." Kara added.

"Since they are okay with it, then I am okay with it. But you must keep the Drake hidden when you have any other visitors." Gran said.

"You don't have to worry about that." Zach said.

"You must also lock up when you leave and help clean it." She added.

"That won't be a problem either." Adriane answered.

"Take a break for today. You can start to move tomorrow." Gran said, then went back to her weeding.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Mama. _Drake called.

"What do you need, Drake?" Adriane asked. Her and Zach were in her bedroom, putting their wedding items in a box to protect them. She had just put the bride and groom cake topper in the box.

_Your mother is here._

"Dreamer." Adriane said. Dreamer turned to mist, concealing Drake. He did so in time, because Adriane's door opened and Willow Charday walked in.

"Where's Dreamer. I thought I just heard you say his name.

"Um...no. She was talking to me. I was telling her something and she said that I was a dreamer." Zach said quickly.

_Nice save._ Adriane said to Zach, telepathically.

_Thanks._ He replied.

"Zach, could I talk to my daughter alone, please?" Willow asked.

"Sure, Mrs. Charday." Zach said, gathering his coat.

"Please, call me Willow. We're related now." Willow said.

"Okay. I'll do that. I'll see you later." He gave Adriane a kiss and left.

When he was gone, Willow turned to her daughter. "It's amazing to see what a beautiful and mature young woman you have become. I can tell that Zach loves you very much."

"And I, him." Adriane replied.

"Yes, you too. You're father and I return home in a few days. We want you to know that you and Zach are more then welcome to come anytime you want to."

_Not that we'll have the time. Fighting the Spider Witch and the Dark Sorceress is pretty time consuming._ Adriane thought to herself.

Willow looked down at her watch. "I had better get going. Emily's mother wanted to show your father and I something. Tell Zach we'll see him later. I'm proud of you, sweetheart, and I know that you made a good decision." Adriane gave her mother a hug.

"Thanks for everything." Adriane said.

"You're welcome. Don't forget what I said. You and Zach are welcome anytime."

"I won't. Thanks for the offer." When her mother left, Adriane reached for Zach, telepathically. _Where are you?_

_I'm at the mansion. Dreamer and Drake are here._

_Don't go anywhere. I'll be right there._

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow, she said that?" Emily asked, playing with her healing crystal.

"Yep. She wants Zach and I to visit." Adriane said.

"I don't see how..." Zach started.

"I know." Kara interrupted. "The Spider Witch and the..."

"Dark Sorceress." Adriane finished. "That was my first thought."

Just then, the clock in the room struck four. Marlin, now looking like himself, stood. "I need to be getting back. Father will have a fit." He said. He gave Emily a kiss.

"Me too." Lorren agreed. There are quite a few things to do as a prince." He gave Kara a kiss.

"Don't I know it." Marlin agreed.

"When do you think you'll be able to come back?" Emily asked.

"Probably tomorrow." Marlin replied.

"Why don't you guys come to Aldenmore?" Lorren asked.

"We can do that." Kara announced.

Adriane turned to Zach. I'm so glad you're staying here." She got real close.

"We're stuck with each other." Zach replied. He pressed his lips against hers. She brought her hand up and rubbed it through his sandy blond hair.

"Hey." Kara slapped them. Zach smiled while kissing her.

"Looks like we'll have to get the hose." Emily joked.

Marlin cocked his head. "That actually looks like fun." He stated.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Kara asked, joking.

"Unfortunately." Marlin and Lorren replied.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tap, tap, tap. Adriane's eyes flew open. Tap, tap, tap. There it was again. She rolled over. Zach was fast asleep. Drake was on the other side of the room, and Dreamer was at her bedside. "What is it?" she asked him.

Dreamer stared into her brown eyes and sent her an image. It was Emily. Her red hair was wet and matted to her face. She was tapping on the mansion window, by the front door. Ozzie was wrapped around her neck, his ferret body drenched by the rain.

"Zach, wake up." Adriane said, shaking him. He was lying there in his boxers, his broad, hard chest exposed.

"What is it?" Zach asked, sleepily.

"Emily and Ozzie are at the front door. I think something is wrong." Adriane said. Zach's eyes popped open. They slipped on their bathrobes and headed to the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's wrong?" Zach asked when they got them inside.

"It was horrible." Ozzie said, shaking himself.

"I don't know." You could tell by the way she was talking, that she was terrified. "I think something was in my room at home. The animals started going crazy and my mom still isn't back from her vet conference. I didn't know what else to do." Emily said, shivering.

"You did the right thing." Adriane said, leading her over to the fire. "Let me call Kara and tell her to get her butt over here."

Adriane headed to the bedroom to get her cell. Emily pulled the covers close to her body. Zach handed her a cup of tea. "Sorry. This is all we have." He said. He handed Ozzie some food.

"Don't worry. This will work fine." Emily replied, her teeth chattering.

Adriane returned a few minutes later. "Kara said to give her a few minutes and she will be over." she said, sitting next to Zach.

"I think we'd better get Lorren and Marlin here." Zach said, rising.

"Hurry back." Adriane said. Zach saddled Drake and was on his way to Aldenmore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When he did finally return, he had Lorren and Marlin with him. When Marlin laid his eyes on Emily, he rushed over and put his arms around her, protectivly. He kissed her forehead.

"Where's Kara?" Lorren asked, looking around.

"I called her. She's on her way." Adriane replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

To pass the time, Emily told them exactly what happened. Suddenly, the door flew open. Wind started to blow in. the door closed and Kara walked in.

"Man, this is some bad weather." she said. She took a seat next to the fire beside Emily. "So, you want to tell me what happened?

Emily took another sip of her tea and re-told the incident. "Ozzie and I went around and fed the animals about nine. I locked all of the doors and windows. Mom went to Harrisburg for a vet conference and wouldn't be back until late. I went upstairs, ran my bath water and then brought my stereo into the bathroom, and finally got in. When I was done with that, I went to bed."

She took another sip, paused, and then continued. "I awoke about ten minutes ago. The animals were downstairs raising up a ruckus. I got up and went to check on my mom. She still wasn't home. So I headed to see what had the animals all in an uproar. It was dark and the light wouldn't come on. I tried to move around in the dark, but there was something in there besides me and the animals, and it wasn't my mom. I got scared and ran here." she finished.

"The journey here was a trouble in itself." Ozzie said. "It felt like what ever it was, was following us."

"Well, you are more then welcome to stay here for the night. Call your mom and let her know where you are so she doesn't get worried." Zach said.

"But what if whatever that was, hurts the animals or my mom?" Emily said.

"Hold on a sec." Adriane said. She headed into the library and hopped on the computer. "I'm going to see if the vet conference is still in session. If it is, I'm going to let a message to just get a hotel room. As for the animals, I'll send Drake and Dreamer over there."

"Lorren and I will head over there and check it out." Marlin said.

"Yeah. I'll see if Ariel and Lyra will go along and help. Lyra can fly back here if there is any news." Kara said.

After calling and leaving a message with her parents, Kara sent Lyra and Ariel over with Drake and Dreamer.

Zach made up four beds for Kara, Emily, Lorren, and Marlin. They left a window open upstairs so Ariel could get in if there was any news.

- - - - - - - - - -

Adriane looked at the clock. It was beginning to strike one. Just then, the door to the mansion flew open. Lorren and Marlin made their way in, scratched and bloody.

"What happened?" Emily asked, rushing over to help Marlin sit down.

"What ever was there, didn't leave." Marlin explained.

"The animals are okay, and nothing else was harmed." Lorren said, taking a seat beside Kara.

"We got attacked from behind. When we turned around, it was like it was invisible." Marlin continued.

"We didn't see what it was, and therefore couldn't protect ourselves." Lorren stated.

"We did the only thing we knew and ran back here. Drake, Dreamer, Lyra, and Ariel are going to stay there. If anything happens, they'll let us know." Marlin finished.

"The only thing we can do tonight, is wait." Adriane said.

"She's right." Zach agreed. "Why don't you two follow me upstairs. I'm get you some clean clothes to change into. I'll clean your wounds and you guys can just stay here tonight."

- - - - - - - -

"Here are you're bandages you needed." Adriane said, handing Zach a bundle of cloth bandages.

"Thanks. You mght as well go to bed. I'll be there in a few minutes." Zach replied giving her a kiss.

He opened the door. Before he closed it, Adriane accidently got a glimps of Lorren's bare butt. _Geez, Goblin butts are not that different from ours. _She thought.

_I heard that. _Kara thought back.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Later on that night, everyone was sleeping peacefully. Adriane was fast asleep on Zach's broad chest. Even though there were four beds, only two were being used. Lorren had his arms wrapped around Kara, both in a deep sleep. Marlin and Emily were entangled in each other, sleeping peacefully. Ozzie was curled up in Dreamer's bed. Everyone was sleeping peacefuly.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Oh my god!" Adriane moaned, digging her nails into Zach's back. Even though they were married and of age, they tried to limit their sexual encounters. They were legal adults, but Adriane couldn't afford to get pregnant. They had to fight the Spider Witch and the Dark Sorceress.

"Adriane." Zach moaned, thrusting.

"Zach." She moaned back. "Don't stop." She arched her hips up to meet his. They moved in perfect sync. This would be their second time ever. Zach crushed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth slightly, inviting him in. He caressed her tongue with his.

"Adriane...I'm...going...to..." He started, moaning and gasping for breath.

"Cum!" They said together. They both organsmed at the same time.

"Wow." He said, laughing.

"Wow." She replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally getting cleaned up, Adriane and Zach were outside when Emily, Marlin, Kara, and Lorren showed up. Lorren and Marlin were once again cloaked in magic to hide their real image.

"Anything?" Adriane asked.

"Nothing." Kara replied, sitting down.

"Emily checked to see if she could find a magic aura, in case the beast was invisible, but found nothing." Marlin agreed.

"I don't know what else to try." Emily sounded defeated. "I mean, why me?"

"Well, isn't it kind of obvious?" Zach asked. Everyone looked at him, so he explained. "It couldn't come after Adriane. If it did, it would be up against two mages, plus a mistwolf and a dragon. Kara were you alone last night?"

"No. Kyle and his friends were over." Kara explained.

"You were the only one alone." Zach said to Emily.

"I was with her." Ozzie stated.

"And what could you have done?" Adriane asked, catching on to what Zach was saying.

"Exactly what I did. Nothing." The ferret hung his head.

"It came after you, because you were alone." Zach concluded.

"But I'm almost always alone." Emily pointed out. How am I supposed to defend myself when I can't even see it? Lorren and Marlin went over there last night and look at what happened to them. They're eighteen years of age and have big muscled bodies."

Kara leaned in toward Lorren. "Don't let that go to your head." She joked.

"Zach. You can manipulate time, right?" Lorren asked, suddenly getting an idea.

"Yeah."

"Is there anyway that you can rewind time to last night?"

"I've never tried. I've slowed time down and sped it up." He said, referring to the time when he sped the growing time for the seeds that Phel planted. "But i've never rewound time."

"That's because it can't be done." Ozzie stated. "At least not by one such as yourself. You've may have been using magic for five years, but you've never been actually trained. "See, it take a very powerful mage to rewind time. If someone such as yourself were to try it, you could die."

"Then he's not going to do it." Adriane stated.

"Why don't we have a sleep over?" Kara suggested. "Like last night. That way, we can search our database for anything that might fit it's description."

"What description. All we know it it cut Lorren and Marlin, and might be invisible." Adriane said, her voice getting louder.

"Got to start some where, Xena." Kara replied.

"She's right. We have nothing to go on, but this. What could it hurt?" Zach asked.

He looked into her brown eyes. Adriane sighed. She knew they were right.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, lying a hand on the warrior. Adriane closed her thoughts so only Kara and Emily could here. _My monthy friend is here, and let me tell you, I'm not having a very good time._

_Maybe I could help you with that. I am a healer after all. _Emily suggested.

The three young men looked at each other. "You don't want to know. Girl stuff." Kara stated. They got it, and headed into the mansion. Emily laid her hands on Adriane, her healing stone flashing. After a few seconds, Adriane felt better. No more cramps.

"Better?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Adriane replied, flashing her a smile. They headed in to the mansion to join the men.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What about Threstrals?" Lorren asked.

"They're invisible to most, although can be seen by someone who has witnessed death, they are attracted to blood. They can fly and have hooves." Zach read off.

"They're certainly not it." Adriane said. "Next."

"I really don't see what it could be. There's nothing in here." Zach complained.

"Maybe it's a new creation of the Dark Sorceress or the Spider Witch." Emily suggested.

"What ever it is, it's going on here when we find out what it was." Adriane said.

_Mama, Dada. _Drake called, flying way over head.

"Yes?" Zach and Adriane answered.

_Emily's mother is pulling in the driveway._

"Thanks, baby boy." Adriane called. "Emily, you're mother is outside." While Emily went outside, Adriane, Kara, and Zach used their magic to transform Lorren and Marlin back into human form.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I had fun. What about yourself?" Carolyn Fletcher asked her daughter.

"It was kind of boing being at home all alone." Emily replied. "Anyway, since I had such a lonely evening, Adriane and Kara suggested that we have a sleep over. You know, talk, do girl stuff, etc."

"I don't see why not. You didn't trash the house, you did your chores and you took over my responsibilitles." Carolyn stated.

"Thanks, mom." Emily gave her mother a hug. Even though Emily and Kara were eighteen, they were still in school and under their parents roof, so they had to ask permission before doing anything. Adriane got lucky. Gran knew about their lives. Since Zach and Adriane were both eighteen and over, they were married, and they were living in Gardner's mansion, they pretty much got to do what they wanted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She said I could stay over." Emily said when her mother left and she came inside.

"Good. You can help me with Zach's studies." Adriane said.

"What do you mean?" Kara and Emily asked.

"In order for me to go to your school, I need to have the knowledge that you do. Adriane's signed me up for the computer schooling. She's been helping me learn years of knowledge, that way I can go to school with you next year." Zach explained.

"Cool, but it's only December." Emily said, sitting in Marlin's lap.

"We can get started earlier." Adraine stated.

"This is going to be fun."

"Don't you guys have cheese in a can?" Ozzie asked, walking in with crackers in his little ferret paws.

Everyone laughed. "I'll get it for you." Adriane said, heading out to the kitchen.

"Don't forget our sodas." The blazing star called.

"What sodas?" Adriane called back.

"The ones I just asked you for."

"Get it yourself, Barbie." Adriane called.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What happened to your jewel?" Zach asked, looking at Adriane's wrist. They were getting dressed to head deep into the forest.

"What do you mean? It's right here." Adriane replied, holding up her arm. What she saw shocked her. The silver and gold paw that was once around her wrist was gone. It it's place dangled a brown and gold drop. Like a tear or a rain drop. "What the..." She began.

"Are you two still sleeping?" Kara called from the stairs.

"You need to get up here." Adriane called.

"What?" Zach asked. He was still naked. He quickly slid on his boxers and some shorts.

"What's going on?" Kara asked, opening the door. Emily and Ozzie were close behind her. Adriane held up her hand once more. Kara gasped.

"Quick, Emily. You can see magic. Please tell me if this is still my stone." Adriane pleaded.

Emily narrowed her eyes and concentrated only on Adriane's stone. A slight aura was slowly appearing. It got brighter and brighter. When she finally got it into focus, she could clearly tell that this was the same stone that Adriane had been wearing the past five years. It was like it carried Adriane's signature all over it. Emily blinked her eyes and the aura was gone. "That definitely is the wolf stone. It must have evolved."

"But it only evolves when we move up a level." Adriane pointed out.

"Maybe you moved from level two to level three." Kara suggested.

"In my sleep?" Adriane pushed.

"Ozzie, what do you think?" Adriane almost forgot that Zach was still in the room.

"I think we need to get a hold of Tasha and ask her to run some tests. Then we need to get a hold of the Fairimentals." Ozzie suggested.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tasha ran her device all over the wolf stone. "Emily is correct, this is still the wolf stone. It harnesses a lot of power." She informed them.

"But why?" Adriane asked.

"Because you are needed. You all are." A voice rang out. Everyone turned to Tasha's mirror. The earth fairimental, Gwigg was standing there.

"What?" Zach asked, getting closer. "You did this to Adriane's jewel?"

"We did what we had to do." Marina said.

"But you could have at least told me." Adriane said.

"We are sorry. But before you get mad at us, let us explain a few things." Ambia requested. The mages sat back and listened. We fear that the Spider Witch and the Dark Sorceress have something big planned. Separately, of course."

"Adriane, you are not a level three mage, at least not yet. Your jewel has evolved, because we willed it so. This is going to be the hardest and probably the most diffcult battle you have ever fought so far." Marina warned.

"Sadly, we fear that loss will be a part of this battle. It will take your wits, your courage..." Gwigg started. He glanced and Adriane and Zach. "...and your love to defeat and beat the Spider Witch and the Dark Sorceress."

"We wish this wasn't so, but unfortunately the time is upon us. We wish we could tell you just how to defeat them, but we have no idea what they are planning." Firemental said, his flame flickering.

Zach put a protective arm around Adriane. "We offer you this warning, be careful, be safe and rely on your instincts." One by one, each of the Fairimentals faded from view.

Kara looked Emily, shocked. "What?" She asked.

"You know what this means, right?" Adriane asked, turning to her friends. "We need to practice more. We need to learn to work together, help our magic work together." She eyed Kara. We need to call upon our Paladins and work with them. We need to be ready and waiting for when they make their move. We need to have the upper hand."

"Spoken like a true warrior." Zach said, smiling.

There was an silent agreement between the friends.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Adriane threw her hand to the sky, her stone flashing. "I call Stormbringer."

Kara threw her arm up, the unicorn jewel flashing red and pick. "I call upon Starfire."

Emily's jewel flashed all the colors of the rainbow. "Indi, I need you."

Zach threw his hand to the sky, his dragon stone flashing red. "I call to you, Fire Heart."

Soon, their Paladins arrived. A mist swirled around Adriane and Stormbringer appeared.

Fire streaked around Kara. Soon the majestic stallion, Starfire appeared.

Purple and pink galloped from no where. Soon, the unicorn, Indi, appeared by Emily's side.

There was a loud shriek. Everyone turned their eyes to the sky. Fire streaked in a straight line. Soon, Fire Heart, the phoenix landed beside his bonded, Zach.

"Level twos, are we ready?" Adriane asked, getting into fight mode.

The other three nodded. Soon, there were jets of red, brown, pink, and rainbow flying everywhere.

Soon, Emily had Kara pinned, her magic pressing against Kara's.

"Lyra, I need you." Soon, the winged cat was by her side, ready to defend her bonded.

That was exactly what Kara needed. With Lyra's magic, it gave her the extra boost she needed. She fired a string of magic toward Emily, who threw up a magical shield. Kara's magic bounced off.

Adriane had Zach cornered. She had Dreamer and Stormbringer on her side. Zach had Fire Heart, but Drake downright refused to fight. He would be fighting against his mama, if he fought on Zach's side. If he chose to fight with Adriane, he would be fighting against his daddy.

"Drake, I could really use your help now." Zach gritted his teeth. His wife was a worthy adversary. She fought better then all of the warriors he ever encountered. She fought with pure instinct and passion. She was fighting for the things the cared about most.

Just then, there was a shot of orange magic. Ozzie scrambled in between the fray. "Parents." He shouted.

"What are you kids doing back here?" Mrs. Davies asked.

The four young adults looked behind them. Fire Heart, Stormbringer, Indi, and Starfire were gone. There was a slight patch of mist, right where Drake should have been.

"We're not kids anymore." Kara said, giving her mom a kiss.

"She's right, you know." Adriane folded her arms, her stone dangling.

Mrs. Fletcher's eyes caught the movement. "Oh my. What a pretty jewel. Where did you get it? What is it?"

"I bought it for her." Zach said, quickly. "It's..."

"Tiger's eye." Adriane said quickly.

"I have to get myself one of those." Carolyn stated.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emily asked.

"We came by to see if you guys wanted to go and get Christmas trees." Mrs. Davies replied.

_What's Christmas? _Zach asked, telepathically.

_I'll explain later. _Adriane replied.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Adriane said, trying to push the older adults away from the spot.


End file.
